


Blood Soaked Snow

by kaapa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gore, Hearing Voices, Hurt No Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaapa/pseuds/kaapa
Summary: As Tommy stumbled through the snow, he finally lets go. When Techno finds him though...tl;dr- tommy dies on the way to techno's house and techno finds him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Blood Soaked Snow

Even as his feet dragged along the rigid floor and his fingers became numb from the constant beating of snow against his fingers he proceeded.

  
Feet stumbling over himself and his body brushing up against rugged branches he kept walking.

Eyes bloodshot and wide, mouth parted in a breathless mumble, ears ringing constantly, body shaking with each step he took he kept walking.

He had to. He had to run.

  
The striking pain that made him scream mere hours before only made him snap a quiet hiss in discomfort now.

His body trembled beneath his clothes, _not that he fit in them much anymore._

His breath was visible in the air but over time it gradually faded in within the blizzard that he ran through. Growls and rumbles reverberated through the air even as he made sure not to make a noise.

It could've been an animal, it could've been him. Maybe it was something completely different. _Something wanting to kill him._

The snow pounded so hard into his skin he could've sworn it was hail. The familiar tingle soon became a burning sensation as he stopped and stood momentarily in the field of white that shone so bright it blinded him.

The burning sensation soon became melting, almost as if his skin was sloughing off in giant patches everywhere on his body. _it probably was_

Falling off into the snow, making him breath a sigh of relief before it all came back again.

His foot stung with pain as he stood on it, so cold. It froze him to his core.

_Or was it burning?_

Perhaps, if he stayed within the broken remnants of _Logstedshire_ he could still be rational.

Perhaps if he wasn't such a _fuck up_ he could be at L'Manberg.

Perhaps if he had just been a good _warrior_ like they all asked him of he could be home. 

_But he was a child not a warrior._

_He was misunderstood not a fuck up._

_He was rational just hurt._

His inhabitations had been thrown out the window the moment he stepped off that tower and into the water, only reason to keep breathing was to get to techno's and get back his disks.

_It's always the disks, but it was more than that._

He let out a groan as he tripped over on his foot again and stumbled onto his knees.

He blinked a few times, attempting to get the water out of his eyes as it fell onto his cheeks.

He wasn't crying, no, but instead bleeding.

_He was just trying to survive_

Opening his eyes once more he stared at the ground, the perfect snow ruined by his blood soaked deep into the soil. 

Crimson. It bore into his eyes like bullets as he stared at each droplet that slowly trickled into the puddle.

The velvet stained his skin and if he focused hard enough he could feel the way it trickled down is nose and chin onto the snow beneath him.

He balled his fits in an attempt to sense the way his fingers curled around his palm yet felt nothing.

The ringing in his ears became deafening and he swore he heard the distant voice of Wilbur chucking darkly in the distance.

Whipping his head to the left he yelped as the snow began pummelling into his eyes.

Gargling in the back of his throat, bile singed his throat and he widened his eyes before he let the remains of the contents within his stomach empty out beside him.

_Vile. Disgusting. Gross_

His arms fell out beneath him and he fell to his side.

Surveying the position he was now in he tried to lift his arms up yet nothing came to be.

_Stiff. Formless. Stagnant._

"fuck" _Annoying. Irritating. Worthless._

He failed to move. 

His gaze transferred over to his own body. Ragged clothes hanging off his fragile body, messy bandages stained in blood around his arms and body, ripped trousers that were barely held together. 

One shoe.

Thinking now, it probably should've come to his attention earlier when he lost feeling in his foot. 

Blue and black, the flesh that had been on his foot had practically frozen off. Giant chunks of his foot completely gone or toes left somewhere in the snow miles behind him.

_God he was so stupid_

There wasn't any blood, and there wasn't a single sensation anywhere below his ankle. His skin gone dark as charcoal, it cracked and broke off like glass and flaked off.

The blue hues raised almost up to the middle of his calf and glancing at his arms showed the same. Fingers purpled and bruised, bleeding. blood vessels frozen solid.

_What happened to make him like this?_

He was so very pale, almost the same as the snow he laid upon apart from the puddle of blood and puke around him.

Staring up at the sky, the snow shovelled into his eyes mercilessly and his vision failed.

_Did he even deserve this?_

He inhaled the snow, he tasted the snow, he saw the snow and not before long

he became one with it too. 

_Maybe._

* * *

As Techno walked briskly out of his cabin dawning his cape and trident, a dark lump in the snow caught his attention.

His steps weighed heavily in the snow and as he came nearer and nearer he slowed until he came to a stop before the body at his feet.

**_Tommy. It's Tommy, What is he doing here? Get him out of the snow. Snowinnit_ **

He stared. Mouth parted in a gasp and eyebrows raised in surprise.

_He looked terrible_

Skin so pale, even the red undertones he usually held weren't even visible. 

Hair matted and dirtied with blood and mud it was practically a brown.

Clothes completely ripped and teared, wondering how they even stayed on the boy.

Bandages wrapped loosely around his torso and arms, hands covered in the badly done fabric. Bloodied and soaked.

Shoe gone and in it's place a partially there foot completely covered with rot and ice. 

Face stuck in a permanently numb expression, nose tipped with blood and blue and eyes dead and lifeless. Lips so navy it looked like lipstick and such a gaping wound on his head you could see his skull. Blood smeared all around his skull, crimson dried and crusting off already. 

_**Oh no. That's not good. Hurtinnit. what the fu-** _

Technoblade stared, memories of the brash and loud boy running through the hallways and recollections of shouting matches and battles that always ended up in him winning.

He stared, his eyes looking into the ones that no longer held any light or happiness.

Raking his clawed hands over his face he glanced off to the side.

The forest, though dark and dangerous held no fear to him except for the large trail of footsteps that left out of the treeline to the body by his feet.

He glanced back at Tommy.

Sighing he kneeled down and brushed the hair out of Tommy's face and glared at the boy's wound.

Though large and certainly concerning, he merely smiled before standing up and trotting away back into his cabin.

If Tommy wished to even dare come near him, he should work on not dying first.

_**How pathetic.** _

**Author's Note:**

> please do not repost on any other site, always mention my user!


End file.
